


Street Mom

by Idontknowguys



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Gotham (TV), Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), vampire - Fandom
Genre: Drugs, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Vampires, Violence, i guess, idfk, literally a lot like rick and morty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontknowguys/pseuds/Idontknowguys
Summary: What if, in Gotham among the homeless kids/kids who never went home and just wandered the streets because their homes aren’t the greatest, there was one teen everyone went to. In my mind she’s about fifteen and had a name but everyone just calls her ‘Street Mom’. She’s a homeless kid too but she’s the one you go to for any kind of problem. Hungry? She’ll help you get food. Tired? She’ll show you to one of the safe abandoned buildings in Gotham that you can bet there are already kids sleeping at. Need help with your hw? Say no more, Street Mom is on it. For years the Wayne’s and the other super heroes have heard stories about Street Mom from the kids they captured, but they never realized just how dangerous she could be.
Relationships: Oc x Jason, Probably a bunch of gay shit, You can vote or smth idk, idk yet - Relationship, probably OC X Cass?
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is on tumblr too

Chapter One  
It doesn’t matter who you are, if you’ve been a part of the street community of Gotham for any amount of time, you’ve heard the stories. Everyone knows her name.

Well, no one exactly knows her real name, but she’s known as Street Mom. Tales of her helping kids and teens on the roads of the shithole known as Gotham city has spread all over. Street Mom’s saved almost all the kids in Gotham time and time again and at this point is known as a guardian angel of sorts.

Starving but don’t have any money? Street Mom will help you steal some food. Freezing cold? Street Mom will get you clothes or give you some of hers. Need help with your homework? Just give her a call and she’ll drop everything. Need somewhere to sleep? She’ll lead you to a safehouse.

Only the true homeless kids know the real details of Street Mom and don’t hesitate to tell exaggerated fables of her to all their friends. In the stories Street Mom is a beautiful 6’1 warrior with magic powers and a bunch of pet wolves that will come help the kids within seconds of them saying her name.

In reality, Street Mom is a sixteen year old girl. 

She’s a gorgeous sixteen year old girl, the stories got that right, standing at 5’4 with orange/red hair and matching eyes, but the rest of the stories are false. Street Mom does have a pet wolf named Cerberus, and the two of them tend to wander around the rain-and-blood-soaked streets of Gotham at night, but if she doesn’t want someone to see them, they won’t.

The stories tell of Street Mom dressed in chainmail armor with thousands of weapons at her disposal. In real life she’s almost always dressed in the same leather jacket with a white tank top and black jeans under it. The teen is never wearing shoes, which is a constant even in the stories, along with her familiar smell of vodka, cigarettes, and metal.

Of course the heroes of Gotham have heard the stories, and they’ve all had their experiences with Street Mom, but almost none of them have spoken face-to-face with her.

Tim was the one to alert the rest of the bats to the girl’s presence after his encounter. The sixteen year old boy has a bad habit of only drinking coffee and not eating for days on end when there’s a case to solve, which has caused him to faint from malnutrition many times. Usually it only happens at the manor, but one unlucky day he fainted while on patrol and chasing down Riddler. He had woken up about two hours later, mask still on his face and a thick coat over him to keep him warm. Someone had moved him under a thick ledge on the roof to protect him from the rain.

Tim had jumped to his feet, ready to continue the chase and cursing himself for being stupid enough not to eat before he left, but froze at the sight of Riddler tied up on the roof a few feet away from him. The villain had a sticky note attached to him and a CVS Pharmacy bag by his feet.Red Robin had wrinkled his nose and confusion and walked over to pluck the neon green sticky note off the villain.

Hello,  
You must be Red Robin, thank you for all the work you do keeping the city safe. That said, kid, eat some fucking food, you could have killed yourself. It’s a miracle I was able to catch you before you fell off the roof (not a pleasant experience let me tell you).   
There’s no reason for you to listen to me, but you really should because you kind of owe me for catching the dumbass covered in question marks.   
The idiot tried to make me answer riddles in exchange for his freedom and it was getting annoying so I just knocked him out. I’m getting off topic.  
Listen, just eat the food in the bag and we’ll call it even, alright?Take care of yourself.-  
SM  
Red Robin, floored, had grabbed the CVS bag and opened it. Despite himself a smile split his face at the sight of a red, unopened gatorade and a bag of pretzels. 

He had radioed in for a pickup and showed Bruce the note along with the others. Bruce said he didn’t approve of the language but the whole ‘eat before you kill yourself’ bit was true enough. 

Jason thought the note was hilarious.

All of them ended up agreeing that they should find the person capable of taking down the Riddler and having the time to run to CVS for Tim afterwards.

****

That wasn’t their only encounter, and the next one was with Bruce.

The poor man was so exhausted, what with running his company during the day and patrolling at night, that he ended up falling asleep on top of the city bank. Because it’s Gotham it started raining when he was sleeping so Bruce woke up to an umbrella propped up over him and a warning coffee with a neon green sticky note on top of it next to him.

Aloha,  
I’m pretty sure I had a variation of this speech with Red Robin/Red Hood but apparently it needs re-stating.  
Get. Some. Sleep.  
Goddamn.  
I get you’re Batman and you have to watch out for Gotham, and I thank you for that, but seriously. You’re no use to anyone if you’re dead. Take a night off, I’m 99% sure you have kids but I won’t say their names in case someone else finds this note. Watch a movie with them or something.  
I don’t mean any disrespect by this, by the way. Just take care of yourself.  
-SM  
P.S. I know you’re trying to find me. Good luck with that.  
This time Jason and Dick thought the note was hilarious and one of them framed it and hung it up over the dining room table.

****

Damian, up to this point, had not been a fan of ‘SM’. He thought they were a show off or just a prick until his encounter.

The twelve year old had gotten knocked out by Penguin and woke up in an abandoned building surrounded by graffiti and homeless kids.

He had initially freaked out, threatening the kids around him to let him go. Once they calmly explained he wasn’t kidnapped he calmed down slightly until he saw Penguin tied up in the corner with a green sticky note attached to him.

Damian had stormed over, read to give this ‘SM’ a piece of his mind, but froze when he actually read the note.

Hi,  
I definitely know with one you are, you’re Robin. I’m sure you won’t appreciate the lectures I gave to the others, so I won’t lecture you. There’s really no need to anyways, even though we both know the only reason this tuxedo weirdo managed to knock you out is because he played dirty and you’re obviously exhausted.You’re ridiculously powerful for a kid, and I get that, but maybe call in some backup if you’re not feeling well.   
You guys probably do that, Idfk, I’m not sober enough for this.  
-Street Mom  
P.S. If you guys are that determined to know who I am, ask the kids around you.  
P.P.S. I got you a present. --->  
Damian had reached down for the tiny wooden box at Penguins feet and opened it against his better judgement. Inside was a shiny red butterfly knife.

He stayed silent, and if there was a small smile on his face while listening to the kids’ stories about street mom, they didn’t say anything.

****

Richard’s encounter was next and actually a lot similar to Damian’s. Only this time the eighteen year old woke up with a blanket over him in a building with a bunch of teenagers. 

He joined them for a game of Uno, listening to their stories of how ‘Street Mom saved my dog’, ‘Street Mom helped me pass eight grade’, and ‘Street Mom learned Spanish for me and my brother’, bummed that he didn’t get a note from this mysterious figure.

It’s only when he hopped up onto the roof’s edge and prepared to jump off did he see the telltale neon green on his right shoulder.

Fucking hell I’m going to run out of sticky notes for you people.  
You’re the only one who doesn’t deserve a lecture-HA sike.  
My dude, you’re incredibly self sacrificing. It’s admirable, and I honestly have no room to talk, but like I’ve told EVERYONE ELSE IN THIS SHITHOLE OF A CITY you need to take a night off and take care of yourself. Watch a movie, eat some popcorn, spend time with your girlfriend/boyfriend/themfriend idc just PLEASE get some sleep. You’re dead on your feet, Nightwing. (I think that’s your superhero name, I’m bad with them, sorry).  
I’d pray to God for you people if he actually existed.  
Also, I don’t know why, but I made something for you that I think you need. ‘Vibe’ is a ridiculous word but it’s the only one that describes the feeling I got. Ask Jaqueline (green-haired girl with the scar on her cheek) for the box I gave her.-  
Street Mom  
Dick got the box and, sure enough, inside was a tiny robin carved out of wood. It was definitely hand-carved and a bit dinged up, but the sentiment still made tears rise in the 18-year-old’s eyes.If his eyes were red and puffy when he got back to the Mansion, no one said anything.

****

Cass and Duke ended up having their encounter at the same time. They both got knocked out by Scarecrow’s fear toxin. To their collective surprise, however, they woke up to matching Hello Kitty bandaids on their shoulders and Scarecrow tied up next to them in his apartment with a note on his forehead.

I’m seriously running low on Sticky Notes.  
Anyways, hello. I think you guys are Signal and Cass. I don’t know Cass’s fake name so I’m gonna call you Shadow because it’s fucking awesome. I injected you both with the antidote to this sack-guy’s fear spray. Don’t ask how I got it-trade secret.You guys are actually the only ones so far who don’t need a lecture. I’m proud.  
Tell Red Robin to drink some fucking water, I swear I think he fainted about four times in the past week. I’m running out of gatorade.  
Also tell Nightwing to wear a sweatshirt when he’s out on patrol or something. You all should, matter of fact, I’m pretty sure spandex doesn’t insulate well.  
Take care.  
-SM  
Tim was forced to drink water and all members of the Batfam started keeping packets of sticky notes in their pockets after that.

*****

Cass got a necklace that says ‘Shadow’ and woke up from a patrol nap with a bright yellow sticky note with a smile drawn on it on her forehead.

Thanks for the sticky notes. They’re pretty.  
*** 

Finally, Jason’s encounter.He woke up from a patrol nap with a pack of cigarettes next to him with a purple sticky note on top, one of Dick’s.

You know where to find me.  
And indeed he did. See, before Bruce and Red Hood, Jason lived on the streets of Gotham. More specifically he lived with SM on the streets of Gotham. The girl’s only a year younger than him but still helped him in ways he’ll never forget. Street Mom was the one who taught him how to pickpocket, how to steel tires, how to siphon gas, how to hotwire a car, and how to sucker punch somebody. But Jason never called her Street Mom, he called her Madz.

Unknown to everyone except Jason, Street Mom’s real name is Madrona. Not only that, but SM may just be the smartest person in the world. She has an IQ of what her and Jason estimated to be 300, which explains a lot of her bad habits and her ADHD.

Jason had tucked the sticky note into his pocket and walked the oh-so-familiar path to SM’s usual hangout - an empty parking building on the corner of Main and Cherry Road. 

He found her there, metal flask in hand, and went to sit next to her on the edge of the roof.They were silent, watching the sun rise over Gotham. The golden rays gave the city a brief look of humanity before the usual storm clouds settled in.“So,” SM had said, watching as Jason took a drag. “You a superhero now?”

“Vigilante,” he corrected, reaching down to pet Ceberus.

SM had nodded, brushing her hair away from her face and Jason squinted as it deflected the sunlight. Red light reflected onto her pale skin, making it look like she was glowing, a sight that takes everyone who’s lucky enough to see it’s breath away. It was freezing out, so cold they could see their breath rise, but the girl was still dressed in her usual attire without shoes. “...I’m proud of you.”

Jason had snorted, coughing away the lump in his throat. “Whatever. You’re more of a superhero than me anyways.”

She laughed, taking a swig from her flask and Jason had hissed in a breath of sympathy as the mixture of gasoline and vodka inside of it made blood flow from her mouth. “We both know that's not true, Jay.”

He shrugged. “Agree to disagree Madz. Anyways… I’m proud of you, too.”

She had grinned and opened her arms. “Wanna be sappy and hug it out?”

Jason rolled his eyes and pulled her into a hug. Her skin was freezing, like always, but just warm enough where it wasn’t uncomfortable. They stayed there for a minute or so, feeling content, before SM ruined it.“Y’know if you tell your family about this I’ll fucking kill you.”

“And they wonder why I’m so fucking violent.”

****

All of the encounters had been positive, each of them giving the heroes more and more hints on who the girl could be. Jason, of course, knew exactly who she was but acted just as clueless as everyone else as they compiled their list.

SM is a girl.  
She’s strong.  
She’s either in her late teens or early twenties.  
She doesn’t have superpowers.  
She’s smart.  
But no list of facts, or even the girl’s identity, could have prepared the Waynes for meeting her for the first time.

******


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IDK leave what you wanna see in the comments, free speech, say you hate it if ya do any feedback is great.
> 
> Shit I'm tired.

It’s ten AM on November 3rd. There’s snow blanketing the streets of Gotham and the roads are a grey, slushy mess. The fresh air stings people’s throats and makes their noses run as several of them rush to work. All the taxis have called the day off so everyone has to walk in the peaceful, if not freezing, weather. 

All the schools got cancelled for a snow day and the Joker already has ten child hostages that he kidnapped off the streets of Gotham and is broadcasting to the whole city.

The Waynes are standing, in their fully costumed glory, on the roof next to the building where Joker has the kids, watching his broadcast on Tim’s phone. 

The kidnap-ees have to be between elementary and middle school and are all tied to plastic chairs with thick rope. The youngest looks to be about six and his brown skin has paled and turned blue in the frigid air. Meanwhile the oldest looks around twelve and pissed off with her green eyes narrowed at the Joker and profanities someone her age should not know spill from her mouth. There are bruises on two of the kid’s faces and a third has a bloody nose but the rest are relatively fine. Five boys and five girls stare at the Joker with expressions varying from horror to rage. The rage is unexpected, as most children would be peeing their pants if faced with one of Gotham;’s worst villains, but Cass and Jason had determined the kids were part of the homeless population.

All the hostages’ jaws are chattering and a few are physically shaking. Their breath forms in clouds in front of their faces and their lips are blue. It’s obvious their coats have been stolen from them thanks to the few of the Joker’s henchmen holding small jackets in the back of the frame. 

The clown villain finishes his taunts and goes to explain his evil plan, when all of a sudden he freezes mid-sentence and whirls to face the rusty metal door of the warehouse behind him where loud thuds are coming from. 

The door shakes and metal flakes fall off of it onto the floor. It jumps on its hinges twice more before it swings in so fast there’s an audible whistle. A CRACK sounds through the air as it makes contact with one of the henchmen’s faces and he crumbles to the floor.

Joker blinks as a girl walks in dressed in a white t-shirt and large black sweatpants. Her bare feet make no noise as she moves almost too gracefully towards the clown. The girl’s pale skin is blemish less except for the dark shadows under her eyes. She looks absolutely exhausted and it mixes with the rage she’s exhibiting without effort. The teen’s scarlet hair is secured into a messy bun with what looks like a shoelace holding it together, and the huge form of a snarling wolf stands next to her. 

The wolf’s fur is black and sleek and his eyes match the girl’s in their fiery color and murderous gleam.

And the girl is indeed pissed off. Not just because this weird clown man took some of her kids and actually hurt them, but also because she was in the middle of sleeping.

“No way,” Tim breathes as everyone pushes their faces closer to the phone. “Is that…?”

“She’s going to get herself killed,” Dick gasps.

Meanwhile, inside the warehouse Joker recovers quickly and gives the girl a sickening smile with his yellow teeth. “Well hello there doll, looks like you’ve come to join the party–”

“Kids, close your eyes,” SM cuts him off. Her voice is calm and reassuring and the kids follow her instructions, closing their eyes and tilting their faces towards the floor. Once they do, SM doesn’t even blink before she pulls a revolver from the waistband of her pants. She pulls back on the hammer spur and grabs the grip with both hands before pulling the trigger.

It’s a direct shot and the bullet goes right through the Joker’s stomach. The noise from the gun echoes through every screen in Gotham and is soon followed by shots from all of Joker’s henchmen.

The heroes watch in barely muted awe as SM dodges every shot, the white scars littered up and down her arms shining in the dull light of the warehouse. Eventually the room is full of dull clicks as the henchmen realize they’re out of ammo. SM realizes this at the same time as them and cracks her knuckles before baring sparkling white teeth that are way too sharp.

“Let’s have some fun,” is all she mutters before going absolutely feral.

Two minutes later and SM lands one final punch to a henchmen’s nose before dropping his body and stepping back. Her white shirt is stained red and blood flows off of her in waves. She uses the back of her right hand to wipe most of the thick red liquid off her face before she straightens up and cracks her back. The revolver slips back into the waistband of the sweatpants that are hanging dangerously loose on her hips. 

“Okay kids,” she starts and doesn’t even sound out of breath. “Keep your eyes closed, alright? I gotta do something.” 

The kids nod and SM stalks over to Joker. She snarls at his white-painted face and places her bare foot on the wound in his stomach. He hisses as it makes contact. “Listen up motherfucker. Statistically, we have about an hour before you bleed out. Considering you were kind enough to broadcast your kidnapping of these kids to the entire fucking city, there’s no doubt an ambulance is on it’s way for you so let me make myself perfectly clear before you lose to much blood to hear me correctly.” She presses her foot into the wound, making a fresh wave of blood well up and stain her skin as Joker yells in pain. A fresh wave of dizziness comes over him and he starts seeing double. “I could have easily killed you. Two inches up and to the right and my shot would have paralyzed you. I totally would have if I didn’t see a fuck-ton of superheroes on the rooftop next to us. However, do you ever kidnap any,” she presses her foot down further, “of my kids again and my next bullet goes straight through your brain, got it?”

Joker faints.

SM curls her lip at him in disgust and stalks away, pulling a butterfly knife out of nowhere to start cutting the rope tying the kids to their chairs. She starts with the six year old (a black-haired blue-eyed boy with brown skin) as the superheroes finally swing in.

“…Goddamn,” Jason says, the first to break the tense silence in the room as he looks around. “Goddamn.”

SM winks at him then casts a concerned look at a pale Richard.

“I think I’m gonna be sick,” the eighteen year old gags, his nose full of the strong metallic smell that’s permeated the air of the warehouse. A smell that curiously gets stronger near Street Mom, along with the scent of sulfur. He starts in shock as an orange Home Depot bucket is suddenly presented to him by SM. “Oh! Um, thank you? But where did you get this–”

She turns away from him and finishes untying the six year old who immediately jumps and wraps himself around her torso. SM pats his back reassuringly then realizes he’s shaking and runs over to one of the unconscious hit men and grabs a tiny bright red jacket. Once she shakes out the garment and most of the blood comes off it’s a nice blue color and she wraps it around the child who refuses to let go of her. 

She hurries through the rest of the kid’s restraints and returns the rest of their jackets before standing in front of all of them. “Okay guys, keep your eyes closed until we get outside, alright?

One kid, a girl with blonde hair, groans. “Aw, I wanna see.” She’s clearly shaking and her pale hands shake with their grip on her bright yellow jacket sleeves.

“No you don’t.”

The Waynes watch, waiting for the blonde to argue. However she just pouts and nods. “Okay SM.”

SM’s shoulders relax from her ears. “Thanks kiddo. Grab my hands c’mon.” The kids listen and follow the sixteen year old’s voice to grab onto her hands, arms, and hem of her shirt. The six year old doesn’t let go of his grip around her neck and she presses a kiss to his temple.

They all start walking towards the door but Bruce’s hand on SM’s shoulder stops them. “Do you all need a ride?”

She goes to answer but cuts herself off. “Hold on.” She gets her right arm out of the kids’ grasps and grabs the revolver before shooting the camera recording them all. “Kids, cover your ears.” They do and she turns to Bruce. “I think we’ll be alright Mr. Wayne. You should probably get that clown man an ambulance, though.”

He stares at her in shock and holds his hands out for the gun. SM keeps their eye contact as she stubbornly slips it back into her waistband. As she does, the waistband of a pair of boxers covered in middle fingers is clearly visible which Cass and Duke consider a power move.

Damian launches himself at her with a shout. “How do you know who we are?”

She sidesteps him easily, hooking her knee around his middle to catch him in mid air before setting him on the ground. As soon as his shoes touch the concrete SM sweeps her leg under his feet. She grabs his collar before he hits the floor and throws him at Bruce who catches him in shock.

The teenage girl stands up straight with a terrifying glare. “Two things I want to make clear to everyone in this room,” SM growls. “One, don’t fuck with me, I’ll kick your ass. And two, we’re leaving. Let’s go kids.” The kids grab onto her once more and follow her towards the exit. Suddenly she freezes and turns her head back.“If you need to reach me, ask Jason.”

Then they’re gone.

******


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same thing as last time, any feedback is appreciated. Even if it's like 'this is shit go die' it's still good.
> 
> Im literally dead inside, sorry if theres any mistakes.

“Jay, what does she mean by that?” Dick whirls on his younger brother, arms crossed over his Nightwing costume. Damian and Bruce match his stance and suspicious facial expression while Cass and Duke look curious but not accusing.

Jason sighs loudly and everyone grimaces as he takes a drag out of a cigarette that came out of nowhere. He glances between each of his family members and takes another drag, filling the air with tobacco. The cigarette gets knocked out of his hands by Damian and the younger boy snuffs it out with his foot before holding a knife to Jason’s throat.

“Tell. Us.” The half demon has a snarl on his face that eases when Jason sighs again.

“Okay, fine, whatever.” He shifts on his feet then steels himself and shoves his hands in his pockets. No matter what he didn’t want to show weakness in front of his family. Not over something as stupid as this. Though he does make a mental note to get revenge on SM for this. “When I was on the street,” he starts and ignores the sympathetic expressions on his family (except Damian)’s faces. “I didn’t have many friends and I didn’t know what I was doing, I just didn’t want to go home. I got cornered by a group of kids from my school in an alleyway and started a fight that I was losing. Suddenly all the kids got pulled away from me and when I opened my eyes Madz was standing there–”

“Madz?” Duke asks.

Jason curses. “Pretend I never said that, that’s her real name and she’ll kill anyone besides me who uses it. Anyways, Madz taught me everything I know about living on the streets. She taught me how to pickpocket, lie, dodge cops, she even…” He trails off and his blue eyes widen as he brushes his black-and-white hair out of his face. “Shit. No she didn’t.”

“Didn’t what?” Tim urges, making his older brother’s eyes snap to him in astonishment before he turns to Bruce.

“She led me to the batmobile that night. There’s no way she didn’t know you would turn up, she’s a certified genius.” Jason taps his foot so fast it blurs. “I remember wondering why she disappeared so quickly, she knew you would find me and…”

“She knew I would adopt you,” Bruce breathes. “It makes sense. She does know all our identities; it would check that she knows I was looking for another kid.” He casts a confused look to his second eldest son. “But why didn’t she stay with you? I could have adopted you both.”

Jason shakes his head, placing the Red Hood helmet back on. “No, Madz would hate that. She loves running around Gotham doing whatever the fuck she wants; not wearing shoes, staying up all night and sleeping during the day, not going to school–”

“She doesn’t go to school?” Tim exclaims.

“Tim, she’s homeless, most of them don’t,” Jason deadpans.

“Homeless?”

“Aren’t you guys supposed to be detectives?”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Dick intervenes, waving his hands. “Jay, what did she mean you knew where to find her?”

The white haired boy scratches the back of his neck with a sheepish grin. “Ah, well, I was the only person Madz ever partnered up with, so even thought she was kind of a mentor, she’s a year younger than me–”

“SM is sixteen?” Duke and Damian exclaim at the same time, but Jason ignores them and keeps talking.

“And she didn’t like to sleep in abandoned buildings by herself during the day so I would always meet her at the same place after school so she could help me with homework I didn’t want to do and I could work on it while she caught up on sleep.”

Jason waits for Dick to look smug but gets confused when his older brother pinches the bridge of his nose.

Dick shakes his head. “So let me get this straight, you knew where she was this entire time and didn’t tell any of us when we’ve been looking for her for months?”

His younger brother grins under the helmet. “Yup.”

The original Robin looks floored. “But why?”

“Dickybird, do you have any idea how fast Madz would have kicked my ass if I had the whole-ass superhero community converge on her? She would have killed all of you.” Jason sounds almost fond of this girl, which his siblings find concerning. 

Jason’s never fond of anyone. Especially ever since he came back from the dead after Joker killed him with a crowbar.

“She’s killed before?” Bruce asks, ignoring the hurt he feels when his second robin turns his usual snarl on him.

“Almost. She went after the Joker after he killed me.” He makes direct eye contact with Bruce. “She would have killed him, but Tatum stopped her. Tatum’s Madz’s… best them-friend? They’re nonbinary.” Jason shakes himself out of his explanation and tightens his helmet around his head. “Whatever. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a dumbass to go visit.”

He starts towards the window but gets stopped by Dick.

“Jay, why don’t you invite her to the manor later?” His elder brother asks genuinely. 

Jason raises an eyebrow and considers it for a minute. “… Hm, alright, I’ll ask. On one condition, none of you fuckers interrogate her or try and force her to stay if she agrees.”

“Deal,” they all say in unison besides Bruce. 

That’s good enough for Jason and he jumps out the window.

******


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same thing. Any feedback is appreciated.
> 
> My brother has to go camping in the snow and i'm cackling.
> 
> Also earlier I went skiing with my other baby brother and I was being annoying on the ski lift and he looked me dead in the eyes and said 'i want to throw myself off this lift right now and die if you don't stop' and i'm kinda proud ngl.
> 
> I woke up to one of my sisters screeching at my brother to put on pants before she kicks him where the sun don't shine. He shouted back that he would punch her in the chest but she doesn't have one. i love these idiots.

“You bitch,” Jason greets as he lands with a thud behind SM. She whirls around, fists raised, ready for a fight, but it all drains out of her when she realizes who’s in her ‘home’.

SM’s currently on the fifteenth floor of an old abandoned parking garage towards the East Side of Gotham. The garage was deemed too structurally unstable for cars to be inside, and was in too popular of an area to be taken down, so she’s made it her makeshift home. The only problem about the space is (besides the cockroaches and teenagers constantly sneaking her to smoke) it’s very structurally unstable and you can’t make too much noise or sheetrock will fall on you.

“You’re a dick,” SM groans, flopping on the cot she has set up in the corner. The cot isn’t so much an actual bet as it is a gymnastics mat. It’s set on top of four wooden crates so the bugs can’t reach it, and there’s a simple, thin, Frosty the Snowman blanket on it. The mattress is the only thing on this floor of the garage besides Wolf who comes up to greet Jason and a backpack he’s sure is full of odd tools and gadgets next to the bed.

It’s way worse than when Jason was living with SM, and dread wells up in his stomach when he realizes he can see her ribs through her shirt when she lays down.

However he pushes it away and snorts, sitting on the edge of the cot. “Takes one to know one.” He observes the dark circles and pale skin of his friend and sighs, flopping so he’s laying on his back. “You look like shit, Madz.”

“Gee, thanks,” Her tone lacks any real bite and she literally reeks of exhaustion, if exhaustion smelled like blue raspberry jolly ranchers. 

Jason recognizes the smell and frowns, turning his head so they’re making eye contact. “Have you been smoking that weird crap again?”

She looks affronted. “Okay, first off wise guy, it’s not weird crap. It’s a kind of weed that I spliced with jolly ranchers and tobacco.”

“It gives off blue smoke.”

“You give off blue smoke.”

“That doesn’t make sense.”

“You don’t make sense.”

“…What?”

She exhales. “I don’t know, I’m exhausted.”

Cerberus, the wolf, barks empathetically and climbs onto the cot despite the two Gothamers’ protests. After a bit of navigating the huge dog ends up reclining across SM’s stomach and Jason’s lap from Red Hood’s place sitting against the wall.

The superhero looks at his best friend. “Seriously Madz, when was the last time you ate?”

She wrinkles her nose instantly and pouts. “Ick, I don’t know, a few weeks? Blood is gross.”

Ah, right.

SM is a vampire. She has all the powers (super strength, super speed, super agility) with the added ability of intelligence but a lack of common sense that tends to lead her to go weeks or even months without feeding. As far as she’s told Jason, her parents threw her on the streets when she was six and she got bitten by the age of seven. Vampires actually take up 15% of the human population which is why quite a few hookers in the area don’t seem surprised when she offers to pay them in return for blood.

However recently she’s been trying to drink donated blood, but it tastes like rubbing alcohol thanks to the stuff doctors shove in the bags with the blood.

Jason springs into action, hopping off the cot and scooping up the girl. Her skin is freezing like it always is, which isn’t surprising considering she’s literally a corpse, and it almost burns to the touch. He’s undeterred, even when her fangs flick out and she hisses at him.

“What the hell-Jay, put me down right now or I swear–”

“What, you’ll bite me? Like I’m scared of that, I get worse shit on a daily basis.” He moves across the floor, easily carrying the light (too light) teen. “C’mon, you can steal some blood from the hospital.”

SM goes limp, forcing Jason to drop her on the floor. As soon as she hits it she speeds away from him until she’s sitting upside-down on the ceiling and hissing down.

“Ugh, screw that. That shit’s the worst,” she wines.

Her best friend sighs and puts his hands on his hips to look up at her. “How is it the worst?”

She scrunches up her face and Jason almost laughs at how much she looks like a normal teenager, but stops himself. He knows full well he’s the only one she acts like this around because she’s always too busy being an adult for other people.

“It tastes like chemicals,” SM admits.

Red Hood stews on this, tapping a finger to his chin and starting to pace.

There’s a few moments of silence before he suddenly jumps up, grabs SM by the waist, and brings her back to the floor. She goes to fight him until he sets her down and her jaw drops when he offers her his bare forearm.

“Drink some of my blood then.” His tone leaves no room for argument but this is SM.

“Um, what?” Her red eyes are getting blacker by the second, a sign of her food deprivation.

Jason doesn’t back down, and instead steps closer. “You heard me, drink some of my blood. I get worse injuries on a daily basis, and you’ve done it before–”

“That was a one-time emergency–”

“Plus I’ll consider it payback for lying to me all these years about the real reason you left me to steal batman’s tires alone.”

Her mouth snaps shut until she looks up at him with a sheepish grin. “You know about that?”

“Uh, yeah, I know about that,” he mocks her gently, and pushes his arm forwards. “C’mon, just do it already and get it over with for both of us.” She doesn’t move so he shrugs and pulls out a knife. “Fine, I’ll do it myself.” Jason brings the tip of the knife down so it cuts ever so slightly into the skin of his forearm and drags it across the wrist in an inch-long cut. Blood beads on the wound and starts dripping down onto the floor and SM’s reaction is instant.

Her eyes glow red and in a second she takes Jason’s forearm in her hands and sinks her teeth into his flesh.

The older teen shivers at the initial pinch of his skin splitting open quickly followed by a cold numbing sensation. SM had once explained to him that her fangs are covered in a strong numbing agent, much like a mosquito but it doesn’t make her victims itchy. It just numbs the two puncture wounds.

What it doesn’t numb, however, is the sensation of warm blood being sucked out of your veins and a bit dripping down your hands.

SM drinks as fast as possible and Jason watches as she slowly comes back to her senses. Her previously muted scarlet eyes are now a vibrant blood red, her paper-white skin is now a nice limestone shade, and her ribs are no longer visible as the blood gathers under her skin in the form of muscle. 

Once she fully returns to reality Jason winces as an arrow of guilt shoots through her eyes. She presses her tongue over the wounds, instantly sealing them, and quickly pulls away.

“Jay, I’m so sorry–” she starts off, looking mortified, but Jason waves her off with a grin as he scratches the back of his neck.

“Madz, I literally cut my arm open and that hurt more than you biting me. Plus you didn’t even take that much. It’s fine.”

She frowns as the two of them return to the cot and catches a happy Cerberus in her lap. “I still feel bad.”

“Well … you could make it up to me by coming over to the Manor for dinner tonight?”

Cerberus jumps from her lap as SM snaps her head towards Jason. “Excuse me? Why would you want me there? And second question, why the fuck would I ever want to do that?”

“Because I’m awesome, and you love me … and my family’s going to hunt you down if you don’t.”

She opens her mouth, closes it, opens it, and closes it again before covering her face with her hands and screaming into them. SM reaches into the bag by her feet, pulls out a joint that looks like it’s full of cotton candy, and sets it on her lip. She lights it quickly and takes a drag, letting blue smoke spill gracefully from her mouth. The drug instantly relaxes her and she looks at Jason through half-lidded eyes as he glares at the blue smoke.

“… Fine.”

“One more thing,” he adds.

“What?”

“You have to be sober.”

“MOTHERFUC–”

*******


	5. Chap 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SM goes to the manor

“This is fuckin’ stupid,” SM states, glaring at the front door of the Manor. The Manor is huge and matches Gotham’s aesthetic with tall plack walls and large windows covered in black curtains.

Cerberus huffs in agreement and nuzzles at SM’s hand until she caves in to scratch behind his ears, reevaluating all the decisions in her life that lead to this moment.  
The girl actually looks decent for once, which is a first. She swung by the community pool (where she knows everyone by name because they’re all depressed college kids who are easily bribed with ramen) to shower for the first time in a while. Vampires don’t really need to shower, as they don’t sweat or produce many of the oils that human beings do, and it actually goes against their nature, but SM usually goes swimming in Lake Omen (in the woods outside Gotham). This time she borrowed human soap called ‘shampoo’ and ‘conditioner’ from Athena (the pool secretary) and locked herself into a shower stall in the locker room. 

The human soap did make a noticable difference that terrified SM when she was dressed in her usual (now clean after Athena let her do a load of laundry) outfit, including a leather jacket that has roses embroidered all over it (Lily, a sweet sixth grader with great artistic talent, had taken one of SM’s jackets while she was saving the kids and embroidered it).

SM’s hair is a brighter scarlet with orange highlights now that it’s clean, and hangs in tight curls around her head that refuse to be braided or pinned back in any way. Athena helped her cover the vampire bite scar on her neck, along with the thick scar across her collar bone. 

Shaking herself out of her sudden nerves, SM steals her resolve and raises a hand to knock at the door.

It immediately swings in with a loud creak like a fucking horror movie, and SM is about to grab Cerberus and bolt before Jason appears in the doorway.

He leans against the entryway with his forearm against the wood as he gives SM a teasing grin. “Hey Madz, you look presentable for once.” His eyes dart to her hair then back to her eyes. “I didn’t know you had curly hair.”

She shrugs. “Me either. Athena did something weird to it.”

“What do you mean?”

“She pulled a piece of plastic through it.” SM wrinkles her nose and Cerberus wines and wags his tail as Jason reaches to scratch his head. “It hurt.”

Jason considers this and fidgets with the hem of his white t-shirt over his black sweatpants as he thinks. Then he facepalms, “You mean she brushed your hair?” He shakes his head before she can answer. “Eh, doesn’t matter. It suits you.” 

It’s moments like this where SM is very happy she’s undead and can’t blush. The girl’s never been any good at accepting compliments, so she scratches the back of her neck. “Thanks.” She’s careful to avoid the bite scar even though Jason knows where it is, and she moves her hand away from her neck to mess with some marbles in her pocket.

Her best friend tracks the movement and raises an eyebrow. “So, sober?”

SM groans and gives him a strong glare. “Unfortunately.”

“I’m proud of you.”

“You better be. Withdrawal is a bitch.”

Jason tilts his head up triumphantly even though he still has gto look down to make eye contact. “So you admit you’re a stoner.”

SM isn’t phased and his grin drops at her raised eyebrow. “I never said that, I’m definitely a stoner. Where do you think you got it from?”

Jason opens his mouth to resort when the sound of someone clearing their throat interrupts them. Red Hood straightens up to look behind him at the same time SM does.  
First off, the Manor is huge on the inside and has a Dark Academia vibe. The floors are hard wood, the ceilings are way too high, and the walls are dark oak covered in red accents.

SM immediately hates it as her eyes focus on the throat-clearer.

Standing in the front entrance in front of a huge staircase is a group of six people SM recognizes, and one she doesn’t. She, of course, knows Cass, Duke, Tim, Dick Bruce, and Damian, but there’s an old man next to them. By his posture and the stiff way he holds himself, along with quite a few other details, SM can tell he used to be in the British Army.

“Hello,” Tim waves his hand lamely, dressed in the same attire as Jason, Damian and Dick. Duke is wearing a yellow t-shirt and jeans while Cass and Bruce are wearing black pants and green shirts.

“Hi.” SM nods at him, not missing the way they all keep their gazes on her sharp teeth. 

The old man steps forwards. He’s the only one dressed properly in a black suit and tie. “Master Jason, why don’t you invite your friend in?”

Master Jason. That’s a butler term. A butler term meant to address a child. SM realizes he must be Alfred, Wayne's butler.

Jason’s head snaps towards SM, taking in her place standing barefoot on the porch in the cold winter air. He quickly steps away from the doorway and jabs a thumb behind him. “Wanna come in, Madz?”

She keeps her face clear as she steps in. “How could I not, Jay, after all you’ve done to guilt trip me.” 

Jason looks ridiculously smug at this.

“You got guilt tripped by Todd?” Damian pipes up, eyebrow raised.

SM latches onto his voice as a tether. Her skin is crawling from being in the enclosed building and she knows the family doesn’t miss the way she reaches to set her hand on Cerberus’s head. It’s quite easy as he’s seven feet long and his head comes up to her shoulder. The movement draws all attention to the wolf who has a dopey smile on his face as he stares up at SM with adoration.

Damian seems thoroughly distracted and points at Cerberus, “Is he friendly?”

SM gives a small smile, careful not to show any teeth as she recognizes the question for what it really is and nods. She nudges the back of the wolf’s neck and he trots over to Damian. The family tenses as the wolf approaches, all thick fur and flaming eyes. Dick places his hand on his youngest brother’s shoulder, most likely about to pull him away. In anticipation of Dick’s movement, Cerberus flops down on his belly in front of Robin. He places his head on his paws and looks up at the boy as his tail wags so fast it’s almost invisible.

“Good boy, Cerberus,” SM coos. She ignores the surprise from everyone except Jason at her tone as she turns to look at Damian. “You can pet him, he’s a big wuss, he won’t do nothin’.”

The mini-Bruce looks hesitant to SM, but he obviously tries to hide it. He crouches next to Cerberus real slow. He reaches his pale hand out to brush the wolf’s black fur, and once nothing happens, he does it again. Eventually the boy scratches behind his ears and Cerberus rolls on his back so Damian can pet his stomach.

The youngest boy glances at SM, “His name is Cerberus? He was much… more intimidating earlier.”

SM crosses her arms with a grin, leaning her shoulder against Jason’s casually. Bruce and Dick tense while she assumes they wait for Jason to shove her away. When the second-eldest son doesn’t, they relax and just look confused. 

“Well that’s because I was angry,” SM explains. “He can sense emotions and reacts to them easily.”

“I didn’t know wolves could sense emotion,” Tim notes, kneeling down next to Damian to scratch Cerberus’s belly too. The dog seems overjoyed at this and hops up to lick the boys faces. They cough and protest, shoving him away, but they’re laughing at the same time.

A growl comes from the doorway to their left that leads to some sort of Living Room, and everyone’s attention snaps to it. Standing in the doorway is a majestic Great Dane. He matches Cerberus in color, but his fur is much shorter than the wolf’s. There’s a thick red collar around his neck with a golden nametag that clearly reads ‘Titus’. He’s about a foot shorter than Cerberus, and can’t be more than five feet long, but he still manages to scare the wolf. 

Cerberus sprints away from the boys and launches himself off the floor towards SM. The 5’4 girl was expecting this and shoots her arms forwards to catch him. One hand goes to scoop up his rear while the other catches his torso. By all accounts, it should be impossible for the vampire to catch a dog that’s longer than Bruce Wayns is tall, but that’s the lucky thing about super strength.

Still doesn’t stop SM from getting a mouthful of fur.

“Ack! Cerberus!” Her muffled voice comes from under the wolf. “You moron get off me!”

Cerberus whines in protest and hooks his head over SM’s right shoulder that was previously against Jason’s. The wolf moves his torso so she can breathe and talk clearly, and she casts a glare towards Jason and Duke who are cackling together.

She turns away from them and towards Damian who is gaping at how she holds Cerberus like a baby. “Is Titus friendly?”

Robin’s blue eyes narrow at her while Titus approaches him. “How do you know his name?”

“Dude, it’s on his nametag.”

Damian falters and Alfred steps forwards once again, “Yes, Titus is friendly, Miss…?”

“Just SM is fine, please,” she says half-heartedly. She turns her head towards Cerberus. “Cerb, he’s nice, I promise. Go make friends.” The wolf turns his head towards her so their matching eyes make contact. He makes a noise like ‘Rowrly’? Almost like a howl, and SM rolls her eyes with a nod. “Yes, really. Now get off me, your claws are digging into where my heart should be.”

Jason snorts at that and Cerberus jumps out of SM’s arms.

The wolf approaches Titus slowly, sniffing at the smaller dog. The Great Dane doesn’t growl again, and sniffs Cerberus as well. The two stand like that for a minute until Cerberus gently nudges Titus’s nose with his own. When there’s not a negative reaction, he does it again. The Great Dane is remarkably patient, but it’s only when he nudges Cerberus back does the bigger dark yelp excitedly and trots over to SM.

He nudges her hand out of her pocket and sticks his nose into the pocket as she raises an eyebrow down at him. “Um, excuse you, dude.” He ignores her, snuffling into her pocket before he finds what he’s looking for and pulls back. In his mouth is a bright green tennis ball that he goes to set at Titus’s feet.

The Great Dane’s tail starts to wag as he grabs the ball, and Duke rushes to open the front door. Both dogs sprint out and start playing catch amongst themselves.

“He’s really smart for a wolf,” Duke remarks, turning to make eye contact with SM. He’s the only one who doesn’t look like Bruce with his dark skin and curly black hair. He even has brown eyes that have curiosity brimming in them. SM knows he’s sixteen, her age, but he’s still at least half a foot taller than her.

She doesn’t miss a beat, anyways, “Oh, that’s because Cerberus isn’t a wolf.”

Dick moves to stand next to Damian and Tim, scrunching his nose, “Than what is he?”

“He’s a hellhound,” Jason and SM answer at the same time.

Suddenly Alfred enters the room, SM hadn’t even realized he left. 

“Dinner, anyone?” The Butler asks.  
*****


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner IG

“So what exactly do you mean Cerberus is a hellhound?” Tim asks from his place across from SM.

Everyone’s seated at the table. On the left side is Jason, SM, Dick, and Damian, while on the right is Bruce, Cass, Duke, and Tim. There are two pots of spaghetti and meatballs on the dark oak and SM looks a bit green around the gills at the sight of them. Though none of them know whether it’s because of the kind of food or how much there is.

“I think that’s pretty self-explanatory,” SM says.

Duke motions for her to pass one of the pots and smiles as she does so. “I didn’t know hellhounds existed. That’s weird,” he remarks.

SM makes no move to smile or back or grab any food. “You fight clowns with aliens. It’s not that strange.”

Jason snickers and fist-bumps her.

“But why do you have one?” Damian eyes, his brows furrowed.

Dick nods, and brushes his black hair away from his face and his food. “Yeah, I was wondering that too. I can’t imagine they just sell them at PetCo.”

A grin comes to SM’s face but she quells it quickly and gives him a blank look. “You’d be surprised.

Dick and Damian freeze and gape at her.

SM gives a small smile, red eyes flickering with amusement. “I’m kidding. How Cerberus and I met is a very long story that I don’t feel like explaining.”

A whistle comes from Duke and he raises an eyebrow. He finishes chewing his spaghetti and swallows. “Damn. You’re very honest aren’t you?”

Jason ruffles SM’s hair. “Yup, she is,” he reaches across from her to grab two water bottles from the middle of the table and hands SM one, “VERY honest.”

His friend accepts the water bottle and takes a sip. But she doesn’t take a sip like a normal person, and instead treats it like she’s taking a swig from a flask. Once she swallows the contents of the bottle she wrinkles her nose at it, “Oh, water.”

Cass joins in at this point with sign language, “”.

Bruce goes to translate for his daughter, “She says--”

“I know sign language,” SM cuts him off and turns to Cass. “Jason forced me to be sober for this and being sober is a pain in the ass.,” she says in answer to the other girl’s question.

Damian wrinkles his nose, “Yes, I believe you said you’re a drug addict like Todd?”

“Hey,” Jason protests.

A head shake from SM, “Nah, he’s an addict, I can’t get addicted.”

“Hey!” her friend protests louder.

Tim crinkles his nose. “What do you mean you can’t get addicted? Everyone can get addicted.”

Duke shakes his head. “Well some people can’t. They have an immunity.”

“ … there’s no such thing as immunity to drugs, Duke,” Damian says with a roll of his eyes.

“Flash can’t get drunk,” Duke points out.

“He’s a speedster… that’s different,” the youngest says.

SM gets bored at this point and starts glancing around the room. The ceilings are really high but the large windows on the walls are darkened. It creeps her out and she starts fidgeting with something in her pocket, ignoring Bruce’s gaze.

Alfred comes into the room and looks at SM’s empty plate. “SM, you must be hungry? Do you want something else?”

SM snaps back to reality a bit shaken, “Oh! No thanks, I don't eat human food.”

Jason spits out his spaghetti as they both realise what she said at the same time.

Bruce is quick to pick up on their regret, “Human food? What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing!” SM and Red Hood exclaim.

“She’s in withdrawal, doesn’t know what she’s saying,” Jason tries to cover up.

An indignant expression flashes across SM’s face, “Screw you, yes I--”

Jason covers her mouth with his hand and gives her a look that makes her stop talking immediately. Despite how flustered she is trying to come up with excuses, not so much as a pink tinge comes to her face. 

(Which is, of course, because it’s not possible for a vampire to blush, but the others don’t know that.)

Jason and SM exchange glances that to anyone else would look innocent enough. Jason’s clearly said “shut the fuck up, you idiot” while SM’s read ‘suck my dick, you’re not in charge of me.”

“TT so what do you mean by human food? I mean, it’s obvious you’re not human, so what are you?” Damian asks, interrupting the two’s mental conversation.

SM moves Jason’s hand out of her face, and sticks her tongue out at him before turning to Damian, “Um, what?”

“” Cass signs. Her short black hair keeps falling in her face and SM finds it amusing as the girl has to keep brushing it out of her face. Eventually Cass sighs and scrapes her hair back into a half-assed ponytail.

“Yeah, not even Dick could have dodged all those bullets. You’d have to at least be a speedster. So what are you?” Duke joins in.

Jason and SM glance at each other once again. Jason’s green eyes give a look that says ‘just tell them, they won’t judge’, while SM’s clearly read, ‘fuck off, I’d rather die’.

Damian scoffs, picking up on their signals, “What! No fair!”

Tim looks pissed off too. “Yeah, how come Hood gets to know everything?”

“Because he’s my favorite,” SM answers easily.

Jason had been standing up to stretch but freezes at this and grins. “Yeah! Suck it!” he exclaims to his siblings before flopping on SM.

She pats his head and speaks sweetly, “You have two seconds to get off me before I rip out your lower intestine and hang you from the ceiling with it.”

Jason is unphased, “You got it!” He flicks her forehead and springs back to his own seat before she can hurt him.

“..... Holy,” Duke starts.

“Shit,” Dick finishes.

“That was graphic,” Damian says.

“,” Cass adds.

Damian huffs, his little yet threatening face all scrunched up. “I didn’t know Todd could show affection. But stop trying to change the subject! What are you?” he asks.

SM crosses her arms and bares her teeth at them, careful to keep her fangs from flicking out. “None of your Goddamn business.”

Protests rise up from everyone at the table except for Bruce and Jason. Damian and Tim appear to be frustrated beyond belief with their squinting eyes and deep frowns. Cass and Duke are exasperated judging by how they roll their eyes. Dick looks tired of the whole thing.

Bruce speaks up, silencing his kids successfully, “I’ll make you a deal, SM.”

She turns to him and motions for him to keep talking.

“If you tell us who you are, we won’t interfere with… whatever it is you do.”

Protests start up again, but they die when SM stares at Bruce. “Promise?” she asks.

“Promise,” Bruce says.

SM turns her gaze to Jason and after a moment he nods. She leans her elbows on the table and sighs deeply. SM makes purposeful eye contact with Damian. “Fine. I’m a vampire,” she says.

She leans back, waiting for a reaction. But the one she got isn’t the one she expected.

There’s silence at first, which is normal for such a groundbreaking fact, but Duke’s snort that follows isn’t. Neither is Damian’s snicker, and after a moment they’re all laughing while SM and Jason gape at them.

“C’mon, tell us the truth,” Tim prods when they finally stop.

SM’s face stays stony as her Crime Alley accent starts to creep into her voice, “I ahm.” The accent isn’t a surprise to the heroes but it is a signal to Jason that his friend is slowly getting pissed off. And, to be honest, so is he.

“She really is,” he insists. He grumbles as his adoptive father snorts and rolls his eyes, and Jason clenches his fists.

“Please,” Bruce scoffs. “Vampires don’t exist.”

Jason and SM have the urge to slam his head into the table at the same time.

The redhead has an affronted expression on. “Oh, for real? Jason, do it.”

Her friend is unphased as he knows exactly what she means, “Okay”. Then, before anyone can stop him, he grabs a steak knife off the table and slits SM’s throat. The metal glints against her skin as it easily pulls and cuts her pale skin open. 

Dick jumps up, “Holy SHIT WTF JA--” Everyone else starts panicking as well, yelling various curses and protests. Alfred even goes to grab the first aid kit, but they all slowly filter to a stop when they see the two Crime Alley teens.

For one thing, Jason and SM are both perfectly calm. In fact, Red Hood looks almost amused at the situation as he fist-bumps his friend. 

For another, SM’s neck isn’t bleeding. There’s just a gaping cut in her throat. The skin around the wound isn’t even red in the slightest to show any kind of inflammation. The redhead doesn’t look amused, she just sits there quietly as she fidgets with something in her pocket.

Once SM realizes all the attention is on her, she snaps her neck so it breaks and gives a terrifying smile that splits her face open. The corners of her mouth drag up to her ears and her pupils shrink until they’re almost nonexistent. Her fangs flick out at her eyes glow red as the room around them darkens.

“Ḍ̴̛͈̦̻̞̜͋̿̈́͐̋̀̽̾̏͗̈́̏̊̚͠ǫ̵̢͓̜͚̝̫̖̦͖̻̞̥̘̮͚̮͉̈̇͋̂̀͒͊̈́̀͛̎͠ṅ̶̡̢̤̪̜̹͔͎͚̰̭͚̥̫̩̞̲̩͔͛͒̏̽̓͘͘͝'̴̧̛͎̩̺̼͕̝͕͔̝̼̫̍̈́͑̓͛͑͆ͅt̷̡̧̥͖̗̣̜̮̩̖̮͖̺̫͒̐̉̽͆̓̈́̍̎̉̇̚͝͠ ̵̢̨̝̗̮̦͉̰͕̽̂̌͊͆̿̌͜q̴͙͇̬͇͔̀͆̋̄̊ù̷̡̳̠̜͕̣̼̗͍̭̪͇͂͒̽͆̒͂̚͜͜͜͝ę̶̩̦̣͋͑́̓͘s̸̡̛͔̙̹̟̲̘͓͉͕̖̐͐̍̾̈͗̀̒͒͆̕̚̕͘͠͝͝ͅț̶̡̙̩͕̳̩͚̬̋͗̑͂̓́̽́̋͑̽̿̊̎̃̚͝ĩ̵̧̧̡̨̞̜̟͉͚̹̐̈͋͆̑̈́̇̈̒͗̀̒͒̉̅̕o̷̖͕̰̞̱͕̗̟̘͎͙͎͖̱̩̫̣͗̓ͅͅn̶̳͚̝̖̭͓̥̟͇̊̍̿͛̾̐͒ ̷̡͕̥̘̺̭͇̮̗̬͊̀͂͆̋͗͝m̵̧̝̼̠͉̲̎͆͌̔̂̋͠ȩ̷̧̢̧̙͎̰̳͇͎̭̣͎̳̦̥̥̿̏͆̐̔ͅ ̸̙͔͖̤̘̙̜̜̝̾̔̋̑̀͊͂̀̽̐͂̄̒̍̐͝͝ä̴̡̛̠̣̬͙̖̻̫̝̩͖̱̼͓͇́̐̀̈́̒̔̌̀̐͠ğ̶̢̨̬̙̘̖͍͔̰͕̫͍͙̣͜͜à̸̡̧̡̢̜̯̩̪͍͈̫̜̯͖̺͎̹͕̩̈̒͜͠ḯ̷̬͈̮̠́͛͒̐̏̃͘͝ń̵̢̺͙̞̗̙͇̣̫̙͓̪͇̤̾̾̀̃̌̂̆́̂͜͠͠.̷̪͇̰͇̦̘͇͉̤̮̗̣̟̗̠̗̦̮̞͆́̄̾̃̈́͋͑̄͐͌͊̾̏͘̚͘̚͝͠ͅ “ is all she says, hundreds of other demonic voices 

echoing her own. She snaps back to normal with a friendly grin on her face. “Understand?”

The Waynes are thoroughly spooked. Even Damian’s face is pale as he clenches his fork in his hand way too tightly. Dick slowly takes his seat along with Alfred and Bruce, staring at the girl as if to make sure she doesn’t leap forwards and kill them. Cassandra and Duke regard her warily.

Jason’s smug as ever looking at their terrified faces as he scoops spaghetti into his mouth, “Told you.”


End file.
